Suck It And See
by NerakFlower
Summary: Tu amor es como estar atado del cuello al suelo, tus besos podrían doblar la lluvia. Prueba y veras, nunca se sabe... Siéntate a mi lado antes de que me vaya... Mujer complicada con zapatos de película de horror. ¡Se cruel conmigo porque estoy loco por ti! (Suck It And See/Arctic Monkeys).


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: It's much less picturesque without her catching the light - (Es menos pintoresco cuando ella no acapara la luz.)**

La primera vez la vio supo que todo estaba perdido, compartía unas cuantas clases con ella pero siempre parecía estar en cualquier lado menos en donde se encontraba.

Tenía el cabello castaño y levemente alborotado, sus ojos eran de color marrón claro casi dando a miel que podía llegar a congelar a cualquiera con una sola mirada, de estatura media, piel blanca, y con un aura de tristeza y soledad que solo el parecía notar.

La curiosidad lo instó a averiguar su nombre, trató de hablar con ella o con alguno de los dos pelirrojos que siempre iban con ella, sin ningún éxito claro.

Incluso una vez llegó a tener el valor de saludarla pero fue como hablar con la pared.

Sin embargo nunca desistió, pues las ganas de ser su amigo eran demasiado grandes.

Hacía muchas cosas para llamar su atención pero ninguna funcionaba, incluso llegó a creer que ella solo creía que era un tonto.

Y entonces como un milagro del cielo un día en una de las clases que compartía con ella y su amigo-guardaespaldas le tocó hacer equipo con el pelirrojo hombre. Porque si, era un chico y una chica.

Y así fue como pudo saber un poco más de ella, aunque el chico se mostraba un tanto molesto por tener que hablar sobre ella al final del día pudo saber de ella un poco más.

Su nombre era Hermione Jane Granger, solo había tenido dos amigos en toda su vida, que eran Ronald y Ginevra Weasley —que resultaron se hermanos, cosa que realmente no era una sorpresa—, no le interesaba interactuar con nadie más, y definitivamente no parecía tener ningún tipo de compromiso con ningún chico, o eso creía ya que el pelirrojo no quiso hablar sobre ello.

Siempre le pareció tan sola y triste, y pequeña, y…

— ¡Señor Potter!, ¡¿Puede, al menos fingir que presta atención a la clase?!— exclamó la profesora con un profundo ceño fruncido que la hacía ver aún más vieja.

—U-um, si, lo siento profesora McGonagall.

En algún momento se había perdido en sus divagaciones y al no prestar atención a la pregunta de su gruñona profesora había sido descubierto; todos se reían en voz baja pues aunque era muy gracioso aún le temían a la profesora McGonagall.

Sin querer había estado mirando a Hermione quien le miraba con total indiferencia e incluso podría apostar un poco de desprecio.

Era de ese tipo de chica que atrapa tu atención fácilmente, una mezcla extraña de chica mala y buena, sacaba las mejores notas de todo el colegio, hay quienes decían que su padre se encargaba personalmente de que eso fuera así pero el simplemente no los escuchaba, sabía que era casi imposible que alguien como ella se fijara en el pues tenía a millones de chicos locos por ella, sin embargo eso no lo desanimaba, por el contrario, lo animaba a seguir intentándolo, él era Harry James Potter y nunca se rendía por nada ni por nadie.

Quería ser su amigo, pero eso no era un impedimento para que le gustara, vale, no solo quería tener una bonita amistad con ella, no. Definitivamente no. Quería ser esa persona con la que pudiera ser ella realmente, frágil, triste, y un poco rota, y… humana.

La primera vez que la vio supo que estaba jodido.

 _Ella tenía esa cara que tan solo dice: "Bebé, nací para romperte el corazón"._

Fue un día antes de entrar al colegio, acababa de trasladarse de Londres a Italia, para ser más exactos a Milán, se sentía muy nervioso a decir verdad, sus padres se esforzaron en hacerlo sentir mejor y el simplemente quería salir a tomar aire fresco pues se sentía como si tuviera un lazo en el cuello que le dificultaba el respirar, así que salió, no conocía las calles más de lo que recordaba haber visto alguna vez programas de TV donde hablaban sobre Italia, pero aun así no le importaba perderse un poco para poder encontrarse.

En algún momento de su pequeño paseo pasó de estar observando los rieles del metro mientras esperaba la línea amarilla San Donato a Comasina que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad a ver una chica castaña, en verdad se sorprendió al verla pues le era extraño que una chica que se veía así de elegante estuviera esperando el tren en un metro aunque este fuera de Italia.

Nunca fue de los chicos que se dejaban sorprender tan fácilmente por una chica, o tal vez sí; pero eso no era lo importante, pues ella había volteado a verlo después de unos segundos y al verla a la cara se puede decir que fue cuando se enamoró.

Sus ojos aunque fueran de un color cálido eran más fríos que el mismo hielo de la Antártica. Se sintió tonto al verla pues ella solo se detuvo un segundo antes de apartar la vista como si no fuera él el que la estaba taladrando con la mirada.

Pero pronto dejo de ser víctima del acoso visual de parte de Harry ya que el metro al fin había llegado, pronto se vio separado de la chica gracias a la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía tratando de encontrar un buen lugar en el que sentarse, así que al final se rindió después de unos minutos de búsqueda, después de esperar un poco más decidió bajar en la próxima estación y se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas ir y venir pues se encontraba en el corazón de la ciudad y lo primero que vio fue la Catedral de Milán y quedó completamente embelesado, después de tomar unas cuantas fotos y notar que ya era tarde decidió regresar a casa aunque le costó un poco más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, tuvo la pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a la chica del metro pero en ningún momento volvió a verla.

Al llegar a casa sus padres seguían desempacando y ordenando, se veían realmente felices y se sintió un poco mal al no poder estar igual de feliz que ellos, después de todo aunque Italia era hermosa no era Londres, extrañaba el color gris del cielo, su antigua escuela, sus antiguos amigos, nunca fue demasiado bueno socializando pero tampoco era pésimo.

Al día siguiente fue muy temprano al colegio, era uno de esos típicos colegios de niños ricos, sus padres tenían dinero pero nunca fueron o se creyeron mejores que los demás, de hecho en Londres eran muy conocidos y respetados pero siempre fueron amables y bondadosos.

Se dirigió a la dirección pues aún tenía que recoger su horario, notó que ya no se sentía tan nervioso como el día anterior, era extraño pero sentía que sería un buen día, cuando llegó y tocó la puerta el director lo recibió con un caluroso saludo, tenía una amable mirada detrás de sus lentes de media luna, le ofreció caramelos de limón que gentilmente rechazó, cuando salió de la pequeña oficina se dirigió al aula cuando por una extraña fuerza se vio obligado a mirar hacia una dirección en específico, pudo haber sido casualidad, coincidencia, destino o lo que quiera que fuera, pero él prefería pensar en eso como algo que simplemente pasó. Ahí estaba esa chica del metro, se veía aún más elegante con el uniforme del colegio, llevaba su cabello atado en un moño desenfadado e iba acompañada de dos pelirrojos con los que parecía hablar animadamente, si es que a tener una sonrisa de lado se le podría decir animado, al parecer se había dado cuenta de su presencia puesto que volteo a verlo, verde esmeralda se encontró con marrón claro, hielo con fuego y fue como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ciego y era la primera vez que abría los ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esa chica era única, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella y esta vez ella se demoró un poco más antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

Y así fue como se enamoró de la chica más fría, triste, sola y rota que pudo conocer en toda su vida.

—Buen regaño el que recibiste, solo procura que la próxima vez no estés casi babeando por Hermione. — habló Ron.

— ¡Yo no estaba babeando!, no quieras cambiar las cosas a tu antojo.

Estaba de mal humor, ese día no había sido precisamente hermoso y el hecho de que Hermione lo hubiese visto babeando por ella lo hacía peor.

Cuando había despertado llevaba treinta minutos tarde, apenas pudo darse una rápida ducha —cinco minutos para ser exactos, su mayor record desde ahora—, cuando bajó a la cocina sus padres no estaban, así que sólo bebió un vaso de leche y se comió unas galletas que encontró por ahí —probablemente caducadas—, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salió pitando de su casa, recordó que no llevaba dinero para el almuerzo y justamente ahora se moría de hambre.

La vida no era justa, y era una perra, de eso no tenía duda.

—Tranquilo _collega (1),_ recuerda, _non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere (2)._

—Oh, cállate Ron, eso no ayuda.

—Quien sabe, Harry, tal vez en una de esas ella al fin te haga caso. — dijo con un tono cantarín mientras lo miraba con burla y cualquiera diría que con crueldad.

—Apreciaría mucho si dejaras de burlarte de mis sentimientos, gracias.

El hablar con Ron sobre ese tema no le hacía mucha gracia ya que el pelirrojo era el mejor amigo de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, después de ese trabajo juntos habían llegado a forjar una amistad, tal vez no la mejor de todas pero una al fin.

—Está bien, ahora, ¿podríamos ir a desayunar?, me muero de hambre, y no te preocupes yo te invito por hoy.

— ¿En serio Ron?, ¡eres el mejor amigo que puede existir en el mundo!

—Sí, bueno, soy Ron Weasley después de todo. — dijo con una sonrisa de quien trama algo.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, así fuera.

* * *

(1) Colega.

(2) No hay mal que por bien no venga.

 _ **Nota:**_ **¡Hola chicas y chicos de FanFiction! ¿Qué tal les va?, soy nueva en todo esto de escribir fanfics sobre el increíble mundo de Harry Potter pero juro que me esforzaré mucho, tal vez hayan veces en que los personajes no son tan apegados a sus verdaderas personalidades pero no por eso se pierde totalmente, el tema de este fic es algo raro pero por favor denme una pequeña oportunidad, solo una pequeña; a veces cambiaré un poco de cosas como apellidos y eso, es un poco raro pero se adapta mejor al tema, ya después se darán cuenta. No les prometo actualizar muy pronto (si es que les gusta).**

 **Por cierto, aunque esto se vea como Harmony, en realidad es un Dramione, lo siento si he roto su pequeño corazón pero disfruten de esta pareja por ahora, ¡lo siento!**

 **El título de la historia es de la canción con el mismo nombre, y el del capítulo es de "Arabella" ambos de Arctic Monkeys.**

 **A los que llegaron hasta acá les quiero decir gracias por darme una pequeña oportunidad.**


End file.
